


Moments

by WardenRoot



Series: Shoot prompts [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, based on a prompt, pre 4x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting back to New York from a week-long mission in Seattle, Root gets a new mission where she talks to Shaw about moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt,](http://writing-challenges-and-prompts.tumblr.com/post/145230959358/writing-prompt-dialogue) requested by charmed352:  
>  “Every moment you spend wishing you were someplace else is a moment you can’t get back.”  
> “What about every moment I wish you were someplace else?”  
>  ~~I just feel like I have to mention that this is a Life quote~~

Root shrugged off her jacket when she got inside her newest cover identity’s apartment. It was nice enough, and she quickly spottet a couch where she could get some rest. The Machine had had her on a mission in Seattle all week without much rest. Or Shaw. Root found she always missed Shaw when she spent large amounts of time away from the team. She missed the rest as well, of course, Harold, Bear and even John. But Shaw was something else, and it wasn’t just her physical attraction to her that made Root miss her so much. There was something deeper, while The Machine might have been the one to tell Root that humans were worth something, that they were more than just “bad code”, Shaw was the one who had shown her. She didn’t even do it on purpose, but every breath she took, every word out of her mouth, every bad guy she took down was proof enough. Proof enough that even if humanity was flawed, it was still worth saving. Humans were worth it, and Sameen Shaw was the reason Root knew it. She drifted off to sleep, and had a few hours of blissful sleep before a message from Her brought her back into the real world. The message was vague, only an address and to bring her guns, but this wasn’t a new thing.

* * *

 

When Root arrived at the address it wasn’t difficult to understand why she was there. She met Lionel outside of what looked to be an abandoned warehouse, apparently Shaw and John had been on a mission, when all of a sudden their comms had stopped working. Harold had called Lionel to help, but The Machine obviously wanted Root there too. Root’s guess was Samaritan, but The Machine wasn’t giving her much information these days unless it was critical that Root knew, lest Samaritan should pick it up. With a nod to Lionel, the two made their way into the building. The inside wasn’t a big change from the outside, there were more crates around, but it looked just as abandoned. Lionel was about to suggest that Shaw and John were no longer there, when they heard gunfire from somewhere below, and Root found a hatch half hidden under a crate. After sharing a look, Root opened the hatch and down they went. After walking a little, the hallway they were in split in two. They could hear gunfire from both paths and decided to split up, Shaw and John had probably gone the same route, splitting up to cover more ground. The further Root went, the louder the gunfire became, until she rounded a corner and saw someone familiar cooped up in the corner, reloading a gun. Despite the current situation, Root’s heart skipped a beat when she spotted Shaw, an affectionate grin spreading on her face. Shaw looked up just as Root made her way into cover next to her.

“Root? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too, Sweetie,” Root said, a smirk taking over the grin, and Shaw rolled her eyes before turning and shooting someone. She looked back to Root with an expectant look on her face.

“I wanted to see you, Seattle wasn’t that eventful, and you _really_  are a sight for sore eyes,” as she spoke the last part, Root gave Shaw an appreciative once over. That earned her another eye roll, before both of them ducked out of cover to shoot, before ducking back down.

“Whatever,” Shaw said, if Root wasn’t planning on giving her a straight answer, she wasn’t gonna offer her an opportunity to give her an answer at all.

They were both quiet for a while, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of gunfire. Root looked like she was contemplating something.

“Do you ever wish you weren’t where you are? You have a minute or a day or a week, and you just wanna be somewhere else entirely?”

“I think you’re forgetting, this is sort of what I like about the job.”

“I didn’t mean now. Just, sometimes, if you’re bored, or frustrated, or… lonely.”

“I don’t get lonely.” It was quiet again between them, before Root sighed and looked down.

“I suppose it isn’t worth wasting time on. After all, every moment you spend wishing you were someplace else is a moment you can’t get back.”

Shaw didn’t skip a beat before answering.

“What about every moment I wish you were someplace else?” It was a typical Shaw move, meant to dissolve the tension and seriousness with a comeback bordering on rudeness. She knew it worked when Root’s lips quirked up just a little.

“And where, exactly, is it that you want me, Sameen? Because I can certainly think of a few places I want you, like my bed… or my table… or anywhere with a surface, really.”

“Hurry up and shoot these guys, and I’m sure we can make at least one of those come true.” Shaw smirked just a little as she glanced at Root, and as they took out the last of Samaritan’s guys and met up with John and Lionel, Root allowed herself to just enjoy these _moments_ , with Shaw and John and Lionel, some of the very few people who had ever made her feel like she belonged. She didn’t need to wish she was somewhere else in that moment, for in that moment she was right where she wanted to be.

 


End file.
